


The Loss of a Love

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU: Blackend, AU: Victims, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Hand Burning, Hugs, Male K1-B0, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Not everybody can live long.AUs where Shuichi and Kiibo die, and it’s sad for both because I love saiibo a lot and will die along with themI’m sorry to the discord server who tried to stop me.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. “Killer Robot” is Not as Cool as it Sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t make up titles don’t hurt me agaidnaxbkw

“ki..ibo..?”

”Yeah, it was me.”

Saihara refused it. Not again. Not another person he cared about so much. Kiibo had killed somebody, and he was going to be punished. He didn’t want to believe it.

not again.

”Shuichi, listen to me.” Kiibo said. Saihara could barely see Kiibo though his tears. He didn’t notice he had been crying, he shouldn’t be this weak.

“Don’t blame yourself ok? It’s.. it’s alright.” a hug. He’s in a hug. He can barely get his arms to raise up to return it, but he does and he will never let go.

Kiibo pecks him on the forehead and lets go. Saihara doesn’t. He doesn’t want to. 

He’s forced to.

Kiibo is in a room. It seems to be as if he’s in a TV screen. It’s a traditional Japanese room. He seems to be wearing a Kimono, while sitting on his thighs, and looks.. calm?

The floor opens under him, and now Kiibo is on a conveyor belt. Several monokumas with blowtorches and masks burn him, the metal on Kiibo turning a bright red.

Not the same red as his face would become when given praise, but one that could cook a steak in 2 seconds flat.

He gets dropped at the end of the conveyor belt into another hole, and into a garbage disposal.

The TV screen looking display shatters.

So does Saihara.

Kiibo’s once detailed and intricate body is now scraps. Like when you sharpen the metal of a pencil eraser.

All that remains is a head. It won’t work anymore, and is thrown by a monokuma at Saihara. He catches it. It burns.   
  


He’ not sure if it’s how badly the remains of Kiibo’s metal head burn his hands, or how he knows he’ll never see that head smile again. Never see _him_ smile again.

Saihara’s hands burn.


	2. “Plot Twists” Are Not Always Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo never realized just how badly, despite knowing they did something bad, that missing a person could cause such a spike in the emotion called “sadness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody order a sad robot?

Kiibo stopped hearing the voices. Well, he heard them, but he ignored them. He was to focused on trying to not break down.

Saihara stood at his trail desk, looking down in shame.

**”PUHUHU! You voted correct! The killer is none other than Shuichi Saihara! The Ultimate Detective! What a surprise that the m-“**

”No!” Kiibo interrupted the bear, “No that.. that can’t b.. be..” Kiibo slowly realized that what he wished was false, and that Saihara, was going to die.

“S-Shuichi..?” Kiibo stood there shocked. The others where silent.   
  


“I’m sorry, Kiibo.” Saihara said with a sad but gentle smile. Kiibo hated and loved that smile.

Loved, because it meant Saihara was being compassionate and comforting.

Hated, because now it meant “ _it’s over kiibo, I’m going. I’ll never be able to see you again. I’m sorry.”_

 _”_ Shuichi.. p-please..”

”I love you, Kiibo.” Saihara said, placing his hand on Kiibo’s cheek. Kiibo nuzzled into the hand, savoring the touch. If he could cry he would have been sure Saihara’s sleeve would be soaked.

”B-bro..” 

“My beloved.. saihara..”

”...”

”M-maybe my magic can-“

”Shuichi please don’t.. don’t go..” Kiibo pleaded, hoping it would work.

Saihara smiled, kissed him, and waved a sad goodbye as a chain shot out at his neck, dragging him away from Kiibo.

And Kiibo followed.

Saihara was in an interrogation room. In front of him was a monokuma in a prisoners outfit.

Kiibo banged on the door to let him in, cursing that he had barely any strength, but kept going.

Saihara looked down, into his lap, and waited. Waited for his doom.

But it didn’t come. It felt like hours, but he finally looked up, thinking he had been spared.

He was met with the monokuma holding a pistol.

and then kiibo broke down the door.

Kiibo ran to Saihara’s side, panicking and unsure what to do.

Saihara simply held Kiibo’s cheek again, bright pink dripping down the left side of his forehead. “k..iibo” he smiled that gentle smile again.

His golden eyes went dark and his expression softened. His hand fell into Kiibo’s collar, and Kiibo realized.

now all kiibo had left of saihara were memories, a hat

and a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I had a bit to much fun writing this


	3. Broken Metal, Ripped Up Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just a machine. That’s what they all thought. But seeing him this way, feeling this much pain, it was almost as if he was made from flesh.

**“A body has been discovered!”** monokuma practically sang out. 

Everybody who was left in the dinning hall froze. It was only 10:15 am, and another person was gone.

Kaito slammed the door open, his face clearly red from crying and shock.

”O-Out side.” 

The body was outside.. everybody stood up right away, and ran out of the room.

Kaito pointed to one of the Ultimate labs. Saihara’s heart hurt. That was the Ultimate Robot’s lab.

He didn’t believe his suspicions. He didn’t want to believe them, not until he had to face them.

They opened the door. Tsumugi, Maki, and Gonta were already there. Tsumugi seemed to be biting her nails, maybe to hard. Gonta was sat by Kiibo, and Maki stood to the side.

In the corner sat a familiar figure, and it made Saihara stop in place, nearly tripping Kokichi who had ran behind him.

”Shuichiiiii why did you trip me!” The boy yelled out, fake tears on his face. They stopped right away when he saw the body.

In the corner, was Kiibo. Or at least, what remained. There was wire surrounding him, torn out and cut.

He must have been charging, because he had the charging cable still plugged into his back.

Kiibo’s once energetic and curious eyes where pitch black. His bulky armor was so harshly damaged some of it fell off or was bent.

Kiibo’s hand was different. It looked like some kind of cannon. His hair was missing it’s ahoge.

The wall had what looked like burn marks, and a lot of the room was damaged and smoky.

Saihara sag next to Kiibo. The others looking around to investigate, besides Miu who was waiting for Saihara to move.

”...”

”...”

”...”

Saihara stayed silent for what felt like ages. All confidence and willpower he had to investigate was gone. He simply sat there, looking at the former robot, and let hot tears roll down his face.

Kiibo was not just a machine.

Kiibo was a person.

A person who was important to everybody, to Saihara.

And now that person sat in a corner, with a crying boy, and silent friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summery sounds confusing- ok basically kiibo died


	4. The That Mystery That He Can’t Figure Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People fall in love, one way or another. People get together, one way or another. Humans die one day, one way or another. But humans shouldn’t have to die this earlier, regardless of what way.

“Nonononononono”

Kiibo panicked, desperately trying to wake Saihara up. It wouldn’t work. Someone walked into the dining hall, Kiibo didn’t notice.

**”A body has been discovered!”**

”nonono wake up please no s-Shuichi please”

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He ignored it, still hugging Saihara.

He had to accept it and reluctantly put Saihara in the same place as before.

Saihara was again put on the table gently. There was blood dripping from his mouth, onto the table, and some in the cup he had.

Kiibo wish he could have been the one to die instead. Then maybe his non-existent heart would stop hurting. Then maybe Saihara would be alive, still breathing, and escaping.

maybe then saihara would be able to live, one way or another.


End file.
